every single time
by baconanyone
Summary: Ally is the single most trusting person he's ever met. A one-shot updated in multiple installments.
1. Chapter 1

**I have to get better at showing and not telling. This is for you. And me, too, I guess. It's a one-shot that I'm going to be updating on multiple days, I guess. Just search for it and you shall find. Or go to my author page to see if I've updated it recently.**

* * *

He talks to her for the first time in sixth grade, when he offers her an empty Capri-sun and she thinks it's full. She blushes, knocks the juice pouch out of his hands and runs off. He doesn't follow her.

He meets her for the first time in math class. There's a note writing for her on her desk. _Sorry about earlier, I'm a jerk. I'm also Austin. You're kind of pretty. _She looks up just in time to see that trickster snap his head to stare at his desk.

There isn't anything on it.

She talks to him for the first time in science later in the day. "I'm Ally," she says. And smiles. He grins back, and they start the experiment, speaking in hushed tones, Ally pointing and writing, Austin only grinning. When class is over, he offers her another juice pouch, and she takes it.

That one's empty, too.

He walks home with her for the first time that day, too. Austin grinning a face-consuming grin that would be able to fit one of her pocket-sized rhyming dictionaries, she thinks. They don't speak, just smile, until they get to Ally's house. She sums up her courage, takes out a pen, picks Austin's hand up (it's soft!) and scrawls a string of numbers.

He texts her for the first time that day.

_**Do you want a Capri-sun?**_

**Sure.**

* * *

They sit together on the bus for the first time on the first day of seventh grade. Austin grins, his raw enthusiasm practically eating her. "Hey Ally, I heard you got into Advanced English!"

"Yep," she says, with a smile. "I sure did." He offers her a juice pouch to celebrate, and she takes it. He grins at her again as she squeezes it, only air whooshing out. She wishes she could be mad at him, but she can't, not with that huge grin and the rhyming dictionary he got for her on her birthday in June.

Girls notice him for the first time in seventh grade, too. Ally sees him flirting with other girls, but she goes back to reading. It doesn't bother her. She's interrupted by a shiny plastic pouch being waved in front of her face. She knows it's empty.

She takes it anyway.

His mom notices for the first time in seventh grade, too. "Austin," she looks confused, "why are you putting two Capri-suns in your backpack?" He looks her in the eye, and squeezes the open one, and nothing comes out. Coming closer to inspect it, she sees a name in tiny boy scrawl on the seam of the pouch.

Ally, huh? Interesting.

They are best friends for the first time in eighth grade. "DEZ!" Trish will yell. "WHERE THE HECK IS AUSTINANDALLY?" They have perfect grammar, but Austinandally is singular, not plural. "I HAVE NO IDEA!" Dez will cry. "I THINK THEY WENT TO THE STORE!" Trish doesn't have to ask what for; she already knows.

Juice boxes.

They learn what "Auslly" is for the first time that year as well. They are riding home on the bus when their friend, Cassidy stops them, giggling. "So when are you guys going to admit you're Auslly? You know, Austin and Ally together?" Austin grins, confused. "Aren't we always Austin and Ally?" Ally nods in agreement, scooting a fraction of an inch closer to him on the bus seat. Cassidy gives up. Everyone, in fact, gives up.

They feel something in eight grade. She rests her head on his shoulder, and for some reason he feels goosebumps on his arms. Getting up, he checks the bus windows. They're all closed. Ally looks at him, a little pouty because he interrupted her nap. She leans back on him again, and has to fight back the urge to sit in his lap or something. _Weird, _they both think. It's awkward for half a second.

But then he offers her an empty juice box.

This time, she knows it's empty, she takes it as a matter of tradition.

"Cheers."


	2. not really another chapter

S O I'm lame.

This isn't a new chapter, I'm here to say I added another year to the one-shot!

I didn't expect this response(Kickin' fanfics are much less popular).

Thanks.


End file.
